Grand Theft Otto
Grand Theft Otto is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on February 16, 2019 to an audience of 1.08 million viewers. Plot Henry and Charlotte are studying for a test at Henry's house. Jasper arrives, back from his trip in Iowa. He has a mustache. Charlotte thinks it looks ridiculous, but Henry loves it. Piper enters the house with her class parrot, Otto. She explains that it was her turn to take care of Otto for the weekend, and Otto had the ability to repeat certain phrases. Piper goes out to her car to get Otto's food and Jasper tells Henry he can have a mustache as both Henry Hart and as Kid Danger. Charlotte tells them to not talk about it so that Otto doesn't start saying Henry is Kid Danger. Right when she says this, Otto starts repeating, "Henry is Kid Danger". Otto keeps repeating the phrase. Henry brings Otto up to his room and has Charlotte stall Piper on the porch by saying she lost her retainer. Jasper breaks the glass door to stage a scene where people had broken in and kidnapped Otto. He then has Henry punch him so that it can look like the kidnapper attacked him. Piper finds a retainer in the bushes and gives it to Charlotte to put on. Piper goes inside and sees the living room is a wreck, and Jasper tells her a guy kidnapped Otto and Henry ran away upstairs. Charlotte and Jasper go to Henry's room, as Henry tries to pull the retainer from Charlotte's mouth. Jasper realizes that the retainer belongs to him, grossing out Charlotte. Henry's watch starts beeping and he opens it up. Ray wanted to see Jasper's mustache, and upon seeing it, he loves it, and so does Schwoz. Henry tells them about their situation and Ray says to get one of the bird's feathers and bring it to the Man Cave so that Schwoz can clone it and they can swap them out. Piper, who had called the police, tells Henry and Jasper to come downstairs as Charlotte starts trying to get a feather from Otto. Henry and Jasper are questioned, and when Henry is describing the perpetrator to a sketch artist, he just describes the sketch artist. Charlotte gets the feather and heads to the Man Cave. A vigil is held for Otto outside the house and it is revealed that the police would send a bird-sniffing snake to find where the bird was. Charlotte, Ray, and Schwoz are in the Man Cave, ready to clone the bird. Henry calls, panicking, as he couldn't sneak Otto out because of the vigil outside his house. Schwoz is able to duplicate Otto, but he then says "Henry is Kid Danger" out loud again, making the bird start repeating the phrase over and over too. The man with the bird-sniffing snake arrives and starts showboating in front of the house. After multiple failed attempts, they get another bird but when the other birds start saying, "Henry is Kid Danger," the new bird starts saying it too. As time runs out, they have to rush Schwoz and get the bird before it's done. Captain Man arrives at Henry's door, claiming to have recovered the missing bird from the kidnappers. He reveals the bird, which looks disfigured, and Captain Man claims the kidnappers did it. In the Man Cave, the birds won't stop saying Henry is Kid Danger. Ray tries to kill them with his stun device, but when Charlotte intervenes, he accidentally zaps off Jasper's mustache, as the birds keep talking. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder Minor Cast *Jonathan Chase as Brian Bender *Samantha Martin as Otto (voice) *Dayna Dooley as Officer Walnut *Matt Baram as Officer Bitson *Paul Cuneo as Officer Roberts *Alex Enriquez as Pablo Quotes Trivia *The title is a parody of grand theft auto, a crime involving the stealing of a vehicle, as well as the video game series of the same name (often abbreviated to GTA). *It's revealed that Piper's school has a mascot. *Piper reveals that their mother once told Henry to stop kissing strangers. *This is the fourth time the relationship between Charlotte and Henry is mentioned. *This is Brian's first appearance since Toon in For Danger back in Season 4. *This episode reveals that Schwoz once cloned himself before the events of this episode. *This is the twelfth time where Henry is not seen as Kid Danger. *By the colors of the parrot Otto can be identified as a female eclectus parrot. *It is revealed that Jasper uses a retainer. *Samantha Martin, who is an episode writer for Henry Danger, plays Otto's voice. *The name "Otto" is Doc Ock's first name from Marvel's Spider-Man. *A gas station called "Farrow's" is briefly seen on the screen of the Man Cave, which is a reference to Jake Farrow, who is an episode writer for Henry Danger. *The website Piper uses to get donations is GoFundYourself, which is a parody of GoFundMe. Goofs *Jace Norman's (Henry's actor) tattoo is visible when he has his hand on Riele's (Charlotte's actress) back to push her out the front door near the beginning of the episode. International Premieres *August 12, 2019 (Latin America & Brazil) *September 16, 2019 (Spain) *July 16, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Saturday February 16 Night of Premieres w ‘Henry Danger’ and ‘Cousins for Life’ HD �� Henry Danger “Grand Theft Otto” �� Official Promo HD �� Next Saturday at 8p 7c Kid Danger’s Identity Revealed by a BIRD?! �� Henry Danger Nick Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide